


Dracula and Buffy: My Thoughts

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Stories and Oneshots [37]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Original Work
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode Review, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e10 Nightmares, Episode: s05e01 Buffy vs Dracula, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Reviews, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: An original character writes her thoughts on Dracula, Buffy Summers and how being temporarily transformed into a vampire in the Season 1 episode Nightmares didn’t change Buffy one bit personality-wise..





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [Thrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Dracula and Buffy: My Thoughts**

From my perspective, Rudolf Martin really brought Dracula to life in a cool and unique way. Plus, his portrayal of Dracula was quite the best performance I’ve ever seen, as well as very intriguing, too.

I also wonder the same thing that many BtVS fans wonder about (especially when they view the Season 5 episode **Buffy vs Dracula** for the first time, or sometimes maybe even more than once) — what could’ve happened if Buffy had chosen to say “yes” to Dracula and his offering to make her into his bride? 

Well, for one thing, as a vampire, in terms of appearance, Buffy would’ve looked different from the demonic Hellmouth vampires; Dracula is shown to be different from the Hellmouth vampires because of his human face and perpetual fangs. Also, Buffy did have her nightmare of becoming a vampire come true in the Season 1 episode **Nightmares** , although it was only temporary even though she was still the Slayer. This is a (possible) explanation for the term “Slaypire” — which first appeared in the BtVS comics, and is a combination of Slayer and vampire. So it is quite possible she was able to eventually overcome that fear.

Also in Nightmares, Buffy was shown to be protective in a sisterly way when it came to Billy Palmer, who brought the nightmare world with him into Sunnydale when he was in his astral form after he was beaten into a coma by his Kiddy League coach when his team lost a baseball game; this was shown when she battled the “Ugly Man” and was able to knock him out with her vampiric strength in order to help Billy get over his fears and his inability to deal with the fact that his coach had beaten him nearly to death (as the Kiddy League coach was the inspiration for the “Ugly Man”). Billy was able to wake up, and Sunnydale was restored to normal.

Anyway, it’s a good thing that we have fan fiction for exploring things like the concept of Buffy being a vampire (especially if she was an ethical one and chose to use her powers for good), of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, please.. :)


End file.
